¿Adivina Quién Es Normal?
by solgenrex
Summary: Distintas personalidades y una cualidad que los une, la locura.
1. Introducción y Personajes

**¿Adivina Quién Es Normal?**

**Introducción**

Si de adolescencia se trata, estos chicos la disfrutan al máximo, ¿o no?; la vida diaria, la escuela, los problemas, los romances y comiquísimas circunstancias variadas invaden a estos simpáticos amigos que, durante cuyos episodios se desarrollan regularmente en los mismos lugares y con los mismos personajes, vivirán cada disparatada aventura que el destino les depara.

**Personajes**

**Ricardo Salazar:** Más conocido como Rex. Rex es un chico de 15 años que vive en Nueva York y asiste a la Secundaria Waker junto a sus amigos, un establecimiento privado. Sí, se usa uniforme. Se destaca por tener la habilidad de meter y crear problemas a muchos de sus allegados, amigos y vecinos, un poco loco pero por sobre todas las cosas es un joven con un gran corazón de oro. Está "_enamorado_" de la Profesora Holiday, pero sólo para darle celos a Laumy.

**Laumy Parker:** Es una chica de 15 años, madura y sin complicaciones. Es lista y aplicada pero algo presumida, siempre preocupada por estar bien peinada y arreglada. Tiene un gran corazón pero muy mal carácter con Rex, con el que normalmente termina de mala manera. Es el centro de atención de Rex Salazar pues se siente atraído por ella. Es la más centrada de las chicas del barrio y de su grupo de amigos. Siempre saca una A en todas las materias, bueno casi todas, llegando a poder superar su propio promedio, pero oculta su inteligencia para gustarle a Moss, el Capitán del Equipo de Fútbol, integrante de una pandilla de motociclistas y hermano mayor de Circe. Laumy tiene un pasatiempo muy curioso, le encanta coleccionar etiquetas de ropa.

**Noah Nixon:** Es el amigo de Rex y sutilmente lo hace influir en sus decisiones para hacerlo más compatible ante el resto, aunque muchas veces Rex hace lo contrario. Noah se muestra como una persona más bien normal y algo mucho más normal que Rex que ya es decir. Del grupo de los varones es el que demuestra ser el "_cerebrito_."

**Claire Boman:** Ella es vista como el interés amoroso potencial de Noah. Siendo una persona tranquila, dedica su tiempo libre a la moda, ya que aspira a convertirse en una gran fashionista y a veces fantasea con poder llegar a Paris. Está siempre con Noah.

**Annie:** Es la mejor amiga de Claire y aparentemente pareciera ser el interés amoroso de César más adelante. Annie ha demostrado tener una torpeza extraña, causando accidentes lo suficientemente graves como para enviar a una persona al hospital. Annie es una joven amable y abierta. Ella trata de ser útil, pero sus acciones por lo general parecen contribuir a su torpeza paranormal. Annie también tiene un lado aventurero, mientras disfruta de los deportes extremos como el tiro con arco o karting.

**Lola Clifox:** Es la mejor amiga de Laumy y con el tiempo aparentaría ser el interés amoroso de Javier, el hermano de Laumy. Lola tiene tendencia a ser una chica eufórica, loca y un tanto extraña, al punto de llegar a asustar a sus cercanos. Posee la personalidad de una joven dulce y entusiasta. Es apasionada por el chocolate caliente, tanto en invierno como en verano.

**Tuck Wo:** Es un antiguo mejor amigo de Rex cuando el joven moreno vivió unos años en China. Mayormente se muestra como un adolescente amigable, también trata la mayoría de las cosas como una cuestión casual.

**Grillo/Antonella:** Grillo o Antonella tiene una personalidad muy tímida y callada, pero ella parece ser muy dedicada a proteger a sus amigos cuando se es necesario. Es una joven adolescente con rasgos orientales. En concordancia con su nombre, Grillo en realidad cuando era pequeña solía coleccionar grillos en el patio de su casa, de ahí su apodo. Su rasgo más sobresaliente es su pelo, ya que se trata de un inusual color magenta. Ella normalmente lleva el uniforme reglamentario de la secundaria a la que asiste: camisa roja, corbata blanca, falda gris entablillada, medias rojas y zapatos o zapatillas negras. Más tarde se enamora de Tuck y viceversa.

**Tentáculos/Walter:** Tentáculos o Walter es del tipo de chico que actúa de manera tonta cuando le gusta una chica (incluso también lo hace sin esa necesidad), naturalmente comparte esa cualidad con Rex. Es visto como el bufón del grupo. Muestra un interés en Circe.

**Circe Nova:** La típica rara del colegio, la gótica, la emo. Aunque mucho no se muestra sobre Circe, se ve que es del tipo de chica que da respuestas obvias, con un agudo sentido del humor y rara vez sonríe, algo que a su grupo de amigos les causa gracia. A parte de que parece tener la personalidad de una adolescente normal, Circe demuestra que es bastante temperamental. Casi siempre aporta el uniforme y prendas fuera de la escuela con apliques punks y oscuros. Está secretamente enamorada de Walter.


	2. El Talento de Annie

******Antes de comenzar me gustaría aclarar un detalle. Quiero decirles que esta nueva historia es como las típicas sitcoms de televisión, son historias dentro de otras historias. Lo que intento explicar es que no me tomen como una loca que deja sin terminar los capítulos, lo digo porque ya me paso varias veces en otros sitios de novelas. Sin más que agregar, espero que les guste.**

******.oOo.**

**¿Adivina Quién Es Normal?**

**Capítulo 1: El Talento de Annie**

**Secundaria Waker**

**Campo**

Noah se encontraba picando una pelota de básquet haciendo uno que otro juego con el balón, era acompañado por un caluroso día de verano junto con su moreno amigo Salazar.

Rex: ¡Oye Noah! Mira esto.— corrió junto con la pelota, encestó y rompió el aro en el acto.

Noah: Ay no puedo creerlo.— susurró horrorizado del panorama.

Rex: Ups.— se defendió con una sonrisa nerviosa cuando Noah no prestó atención a su disculpa.

Noah: Rex, es el entrenador Hutton de deportes.— advirtió temeroso.

Rex: ¿Y?— cuestionó sin importarle al tiempo que hacía picar la pelota una y otra vez.

Noah: Hay que hacer algo para ocultar el aro deshecho. Rápido súbeme.— sugirió tomando el aro y corriendo hacía su amigo.

Rex: ¿Qué? ¿A dónde…?— dejo de hablar al verlo subirse arriba de sus hombros. —¡Oye!— reclamó indignado.

Noah: Sólo sígueme la corriente.— susurró elevando los brazos tratando de hacer que el quiebre del aro no se note.

Entrenador Hutton: ¿Salazar? ¿Nixon? ¿Qué hacen?— preguntó extrañado con una planilla bajo su brazo derecho.

Noah: Ah… sólo es… que Rex y yo hacemos…— habló pausado haciendo equilibrio mientras Rex agarraba sus piernas.

Rex: Estábamos inspeccionando el aro para encestar correctamente.— dijo al sonreír con espontaneidad al tiempo que el Entrenador levantaba una ceja sin convencimiento. —Inspección Arística.— inventó de repente con ingenio.

Noah: ¿Qué?— el blondo muchacho susurró al mirarlo extrañado cuando Rex levantó un pulgar sonriente.

Entrenador Hutton: Vístanse. Ya empezaremos la clase, rápido.— demandó al voltear hacia los vestuarios.

Noah: Inspección Arística.— no sonó como una pregunta sino más como una especie de pedido de explicación.

Rex: Oye, fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió. Sabes que a mí siempre se me ocurren las mejores ideas.— dijo al cerrar los ojos y levantando una ceja mientras sonría triunfante.

Noah: Sí claro, bájame Einstein.— pidió cuando Rex lo dejo caer tirándolo para atrás.

Rex: Servido joven.— dijo y caminó engreídamente hasta el vestuario.

Noah: Que idiota eres.— susurró después de levantarse, suerte que cayó en el pasto y la suave superficie amortiguó una dura caída.

**Pasillo** **Externo**

Claire estaba sentada en una pequeña grama de un ventanal que daba vista a sólo los pasos del alumnado y pertenecía a un salón de tipo subsuelo. La joven pelirroja se encontraba leyendo un libro muy a gusta.

Annie: ¡Claire, mira donde me inscribí!— la blonda joven gritó plena al mostrarle un folleto con una enorme sonrisa.

Claire: ¿Gimnasia artística?— indagó viendo el mismo cuando Annie sonrió alegre. —¿Es una broma?— Claire se quejó en forma de protesta.

Annie: ¿Por qué no me crees?

Claire: Tú no tienes control sobre esto.— le recalcó tratándola de débil.

Annie: Algo de gimnasia no viene mal.— se dio aliento al guardar en su bolso negro el folleto violeta con letras blancas.

Claire: Annie... no entiendes, no es la gimnasia simple y diaria. Necesitas años de práctica para entrar en algo así y sobretodo disciplina.— recalcó significativamente.

Annie: ¿Ah sí?— indagó un poco moleta mientras Claire mostraba un gesto de superioridad con indiferencia. —Pues si piensas que esta chica torpe no puede ganar una competencia... eso estará por verse.— la desafió al tiempo que Claire la miraba sin expresión, algo que desesperó a la blonda chica. —Ya lo verás.— nuevamente la voz desafiante se hizo presente en ella cuando volteó por el camino que vino.

Claire accionó a pensar que hizo mal en reaccionar de esa manera prepotente, se sintió fatal.

Claire: ¡Annie!— la llamó levantándose rápidamente para alcanzarla pero le fue inútil, la había perdido de vista entre el tumulto de estudiantes pero insistió en su llamado. —¡Espera! ¡Annie! ¡Annie!— el último llamado fue derribado por un vacío en su estómago. —Ay Annie...— suspiró triste.

**Cafetería**

Rex, Noah y Laumy: ¿Qué Annie, que?— preguntaron al mismo tiempo sorprendidos.

Claire: Sí, así como lo escucharon. Annie se metió en esas glorificadas competencias.— informó mientras negaba y suspiraba al recostarse en el respaldo de su silla.

Rex: ¿Y tú le creíste?

Claire: En un momento lo dude pero... se veía muy decidida en su idea. Estaba... como enojada.— la pelirroja sintió culpa en cada palabra.

Laumy: Claire, Annie solamente puede ponerse en esa actitud compulsivamente perseverante sólo por una razón.— la castaña dio un aporte.

Claire: ¿Cuál?

Laumy: A Annie no le gusta que la insinúen a pesar de conocerla, se pone molesta y con eso toma reprimendas contra los que la critican.— su opinión hizo pensar a Claire.

Rex: Con Annie no insinuamos, somos muy directos.— dijo con tranquilidad cuando sintió las miradas inexpresivas de sus tres amigos. —¿Qué? Sino pregúntenle al panadero que le echo a perder un pastel de tres pisos. Annie, no tiene disciplina y equilibrio como yo.— se sintió superior, convencido.

Noah: Tú no puedes hablar de diplomacia cuando haces una idiotez atrás de la otra.— le dijo con pesadez.

Rex: ¿Me estas insultando?

Noah: No Rex, decirte idiota a ti no es insulto, es diagnóstico.

Laumy: Bueno a ver, si Annie quiere hacer esto hay que apoyarla. No dudemos de ella, podría hacer un buen trabajo.— opinó con dulce hablar.

Claire: Pero ella no tiene la condición que creen, no podemos arriesgarla a que se rompa la cabeza.

Laumy: Claire...

Claire: Yo la apoyo pero no me da seguridad que entre ahí. ¿A ustedes no les pasa lo mismo?— cuestionó con inocencia al tiempo que los tres jóvenes se miraron entre sí.

Annie: Hola chicos.— la chica de vivaces ojos celestes saludó cuando fue interrumpida por el grito del entrenador desde afuera, respingó del susto.

**Pasillo**

Entrenador Hutton: ¡SALAZAR! ¡NIXON! ¡A ENTRENAMIENTO AHORA!— gritó y se lo escuchaba exigente.

**Cafetería**

Rex: Seguro ya se enteró del aro roto y nos va a matar con tres mil abdominales sin descanso. —intuyó aterrado. —Uh... adiós desayuno.— se despidió con anticipación al abrazar su estómago.

Noah: Deja de parlotear y vamos.— su amigo lo apuró dejando su asiento con pocas ganas de ir.

Rex: Si tienen tele ahí se ven.

Noah: ¡Rex!— gritó desde la salida.

Rex: Bueno, las dejo.— agachó cómicamente su cabeza y dio marcha a la salida dejando a las tres chicas solas.

Annie: ¿Y que cuentan?— preguntó curiosa.

Claire: Annie por lo que más quieras, si tienes algo de dignidad no ingreses en esa competencia.— rogó casi perdiendo su dignidad.

Annie: ¿Otra vez vas a salir con esto?— cuestionó cansada al dejar su bolso arriba de la mesa.

Claire: Te lo repetiré ocho mil quinientas veces si es necesario para que entres en razón de que te puedes romper la cabeza en el intento.— la aconsejó siendo razonable.

Annie: No me subestimes Claire, no soy tan inútil como aparento.— se defendió volviendo a imponer una postura enojada.

Claire: Es por tu bien, es tu integridad.

Annie: Por si no lo recuerdas... estudie esa disciplina por tres años seguidos.

Claire: Si y abandonaste porque te fracturaste la muñeca derecha, te prohibieron volver y aun tienes secuelas por eso.

Annie: Voy a hacer un gran trabajo, ya lo verán. Esta chica tosca demostrara que es mucho más de lo que ven.— dijo segura de sí misma cuando Claire y Laumy se miraron dudosas, bueno más Claire que Laumy.

**Campo**

Entrenador Hutton: ¿Así que fueron ustedes?— preguntó cuándo los dos muchachos sólo se mantenían firmes tragando sutilmente saliva. —¡VAYAN A LA BARRA, 10 SESIONES DE 50 EN FLEXIONES DE BRAZOS!— demandó el hombre dejando salir unas gotas de saliva en los rostros de los jóvenes.

Rex y Noah: ¡Sí señor!— pronunciaron cuando salieron corriendo y treparon la barra metálica subiendo y bajando continuamente.

Entrenador Hutton: Uno, dos, tres...

Noah: Todo gracias a ti, Rex.— mencionó haciendo flexiones.

Rex: Cállate.— demandó cuándo ni siquiera había llegando a la mitad de uno.

**Gimnasio**

Entrenador Hutton: Cinco mil dos cientos cuatro, cinco mil dos cientos cinco...

Rex: ¡AAAAY ME DUELE... MUCHO!— hizo un grito desgarrador haciendo abdominales.

Entrenador Hutton: Cinco mil dos cientos siete, ¡ARRIBA ESPARRAGO!

Rex: Noah... me va a dar un sincope cardíaco en el estómago.— exageró a punto de llorar.

Noah: Intenta subir...— sugirió subiendo y bajando a ritmo neutral. —Haz un esfuerzo.— lo alentó continuando la rutina.

Entrenador Hutton: Cinco mil dos cientos doce, cinco mil dos cientos trece...

**Pista de Atletismo**

Rex y Noah corrían por la pista bañada en polvo de ladrillo, ese que se mete en la nariz y ahoga hasta más no poder.

Entrenador Hutton: ¡CORRAN GUSANOS, MAS RAPIDO, MAS RAPIDO, HE VISTO MAS VELOCIDAD EN UNA TORTUGA!— demandó viendo sufrir a los dos jóvenes.

Noah: Ew, ¿qué puede ser peor que esto?— preguntó sacando su sudor de la frente.

Rex: Que la saliva del entrenador se seque en la ropa.— mencionó estirando su remera reglamentaria de gimnasia color amarilla pastel con una banda cruzada roja.

Entrenador Hutton: ¡MAS RAPIDO LOMBRICES!— demandó el calvo hombre desde un rincón fresco, hacía mucho calor.

Rex: Noah cárgame.— pidió cómicamente infantil.

Noah: No puedo... ni con mi alma.

Rex: Por fa...— rogó al perder graciosamente la velocidad.

Noah: No Rex aléjate...— se quejó al alejarlo con el codo mientras continuó corriendo.

Rex: Por fa...— pidió y se apoyó en Noah haciendo caer a los dos en el suelo de polvo de ladrillos.

Noah y Rex: ¡AUCH!

**Pasillo** **Interno**

Claire: Ay Laumy estoy muy preocupada.— la pelirroja manifestó con notable tono al caminar por esa larga ruta en baldosas color marfil.

Laumy: Todo va a salir bien Claire. Sólo hay que tenerle confianza y pedirle a Dios que la cuide.— dijo como un consuelo.

Claire: Ay, ¿no sé cómo pudo ser tan inconsciente de meterse en esas…cosas...? Cuando sabe lo que le pasó.

Laumy: Oye... tranquila, ¿sí? ¿Por qué pensar en negativo?— sonrió cuándo un desastroso ruido se escuchó desde la cafetería. Ambas miraron a esa dirección.

**Cafetería**

Annie: Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.— se disculpó caminando para atrás compungida y apurada.

Chicos: Pues nosotros más.— espetaron manchados de salsas.

**Pasillo** **Interno**

Claire: ¿Lo ves?

Laumy: No hay que perder la cabeza, Annie sabe lo que hace, Claire. Todo estará bien.

Claire: ¿Segura?

Laumy: ¿Alguna vez dudaste de mí?

Claire: No, la mayoría de las veces siempre terminas teniendo la razón.— aceptó un poco asustada de la personalidad tan acertada de la castaña.

Laumy: ¿Ves que fácil es pensar en frío?— sonrió al hacer una pregunta retórica al pasar una mano detrás de la nuca de Claire para avanzar con ella.

**Campo**

Noah: Bueno... ¿quién lo diría? Todas las horas de clases suplantadas por ejercicio como castigo. Bien hecho Rex.— "_agradeció_" agitado.

Rex: Al menos deberías agradecerme.

Noah: ¿Agradecerte por destruir el aro de balón cesto y pagar con dos horas de gimnasia sin parar?

Rex: No, te saque la molestia de no ir a dirección directamente. Así que te hice el favor.

Noah: Ah, ¿así que yo soy el que te debe agradecer por esto?

Rex: Aja.

Noah: Tú eres el que debería agradecerme por no delatarte con el entrenador.

Rex: ¿Que preferías? ¿Ver la cara de pocos amigos del Director y recibir veinte amonestaciones? o ¿Disfrutar de un hermoso y sudoroso día con tu güero amigo?

Noah: Bueno, ahora que lo dices... esto no esta tan mal.

Rex: Uh...

Noah: ¿Qué te pasa?

Rex: Creo que el desayuno quiere salir y no precisamente por la retaguardia.— se tapó la boca.

Noah: No Rex enfoca para otro lado.— se alejó de su amigo cuando Rex expulsó el contenido del estómago.

Entrenador Hutton: ¡NO ENSUCIES MI CAMPO!

**Hogar** **Boman**

**Sala de Estar**

Claire: Bien ¿ya estas lista?— preguntó una vez fuera de la cocina, luciendo un vestido color perla con un lazo azul zafiro.

Laumy: Sí pero antes de irnos... Claire, ¿no crees que este vestido es muy corto?— indagó muy insegura mirándose en el espejo de pared, reflejando un hermoso strapless blanco muy ceñido. No sólo estaba incomoda por la ropa sino por la clase de piropos que el moreno podría llegar a darle.

Claire: Para nada.— dijo despreocupada.

Laumy: ¿Y no te parece muy formal? La competencia sólo es en la escuela no en un evento.— la hizo pisar tierra al tener tan reveladores vestuarios.

Claire: Te preocupas demasiado. Hay que lucirnos.

Laumy: Si pero la estrella de esta noche es Annie. No querrás que llamemos más la atención que ella... ¿o sí?— indagó indecisa mientras Claire sonrió. —Claire, vamos a apoyar a una amiga no a un concurso de belleza.— espeto significativamente.

Claire: Bueno, está bien. Si te sientes incomoda te presto mi chaqueta.— ofreció mostrando una chaqueta blanca charolada.

Laumy: Ay, prefiero quedarme en ropa interior.— susurró siguiendo un propio consejo.

Claire: De acuerdo, vamos.— exclamo corriendo con su amiga a la par.

**Secundaria** **Waker**

**Gimnasio**

Lola: ¿Que las chicas no van a venir?— preguntó mirando a Noah y a Rex. Lola lucía una remera manga verano blanca con corazones rosas junto una falda de jean oscuro y unas zapatillas rojas.

Rex: Laumy dijo que sí. Claire... no lo sé.— dijo sin importancia al elevar los brazos. —¿Cómo creen que vendrá Laumy? Apuesto que no podrá venir más hermosa.— su ensoñación lo hizo sentirse más animado jugar con los cordones de su campera de jean negra a juego con una remera verde, vaqueros de mezclilla y zapatillas rojas.

Noah: Tan sólo deseo que un día su más grande anhelo que ella lo bese se cumpla pronto. Ya sueño con ellos de las tantas veces que Rex lo repite a diario.— confesó estresado al estar un poco alejado de él. El joven blondo vestía una remera beige, jeans negros con zapatillas blancas a juego con una linda chaqueta deportiva.

Rex: Oh, ¿se imaginan si viene inspirada en la banda Orange? Órale, así sí se convertiría en novia.— sonriendo cómicamente.

Lola: ¿Cómo pudiste convertirte en su amigo?— susurró con confusión.

Noah: Es una pregunta que hasta el día de hoy sigo sin responder.

Lola: Ahí vienen.— comentó viendo a la entrada.

Laumy: Hola chicos.— saludó por igual a todos al dar un último sonido de tacón mientras Claire se posaba al lado de Noah.

Rex: Híjole, creo que el cielo perdió un ángel y ese ángel debe volver a su lugar, ¿no crees?— cerró los ojos poniendo boquita de pescado mientras se acercaba a ella.

Laumy: No te ilusiones Salazar.— dio un paso al costado dejándolo caer. —No eres mi tipo.

Rex: ¿Puedo convencerte?— aun estando boca abajo.

Laumy: Déjame pensarlo. No.— dijo muy convencida.

Claire: ¿Que dicen si buscamos los lugares? La competencia va a comenzar.— avanzó unos pasos acompañada de Lola y Noah.

Rex: Me parece bien.— arreglando las solapas de su chaqueta. —Ustedes adelántense.

Laumy: Me leíste la mente.— avanzó llegando con los otros chicos.

Rex: Hey ¿te asusto tanto que huyes de mí?— extendió sus brazos en una pose de galán cuando la castaña le lazo una lata en la cabeza. —Fría, bonita y terca. Al menos lo pone así.— se queda pensativo descubriendo que lo dejaron solo. —¡Oigan espérenme!— grito mientras corría.

**Vestidores**

Annie estaba estirando los músculos como precalentamiento hasta que una voz nasal la interrumpió.

Chica: Oye Annie, procura no caer arriba de los jueces.— se burló de su torpeza para hacerla sentir mal cuando dos chicas rieron burlonamente.

Annie: Y tú procura que el botox de tu cara no explote cuando gane, Brigitte. Lo mismo para tus hermanas.— se defendió mirando fijamente a Brigitte.

Bigitte era una chica de típica personalidad materialista y arrogante, de rasgos peculiares a las niñas de mamá y papá: fina y calculadora, mimada, ricachona y caprichosa, ojos celestes, cabellera larga y dorada, medianamente alta y finalmente de tez caucásica.

Brigitte: Buena suerte, perdedora.— sonrió con soberbia yéndose con sus subordinadas vestidas de porristas.

Annie: Hueca siliconada.— murmuró.

**Gradas**

Laumy: Claire, ¿a quién mandas mensaje? La competencia está por empezar.

Claire: Adivina.— propuso tecleando.

Laumy: ¿Circe?— preguntó en un juego de azar.

Claire: No.

Laumy: ¿Grillo?

Claire: No.

Laumy: ¿A ti misma?

Claire: Laumy me sorprende que siendo tan inteligente puedas llegar a ser tan incauta.

Laumy: ¿Lo soy?— se cuestionó pensativa al tener un semblante casi pálido.

Claire: Listo.

Laumy: Y...

Claire: Sólo espera.— dijo dejando a Laumy confusa.

**Vestuarios**

La blonda chica terminó de pre calentar sus músculos cuando su celular sonó dentro de su bolso, leyó un mensaje de texto.

—_¡Eres lo máximo, tú puedes!_

—_Claire._

Annie sonrió feliz.

**Gradas**

Claire: ¿La ves?— señaló donde una cortina blanca que se corrió desde un vestuario improvisado entre cables y fierros, una pequeña cabecita rubia se asomó saludándola.

Laumy: Sí... ¡Espera! ¿Le mandaste un mensaje a Annie?— preguntó no creyendo que lo haría después de tanto empeño en no creer en su mejor amiga.

Claire: Algo de aliento no viene mal.

Rex: Estoy contigo Claire.— señaló sentándose al lado de Laumy. —Y hablando de aliento, ¿qué tal si tú y yo juntamos nuestros alientos de menta y hacemos una tormenta de hielo, mm?— preguntó mirando a la castaña graciosamente lascivo.

Laumy: Lo siento, no beso a deficientes mentales.— lo rechazó con frialdad.

Rex: Ay que aburrida eres.— se quejó de su personalidad al reclinarse en la silla sujeta a las gradas.

Laumy: No lo soy, vivo la realidad.— aclaró cruzada de brazos.

Rex: ¿Y qué tal si tu realidad se llamará Rex Salazar?— inquirió lascivo al acercarse a su rostro.

Laumy: Ay...— su fastidio hizo sonreír al moreno.

Claire: Ahí sale Annie.—alarmó con una sonrisa.

**Gimnasio**

Presentador: Bienvenidos a la competencia de gimnasia artística, donde la chica más ágil se convertirá en la ganadora de esta competencia a beneficio. Sí, señoras y señores, no es por un título mundial sino por la gratificación de hacer bien a otros.

**Gradas**

Noah: Suerte que tú no entraste en ella, Rex. Si hubiera sido una competencia masculina y si llegarías a ganar te gastarías todo el dinero en esas revista de comics en un solo día.

Laumy: O también en esas "_revistas_" que oculta bajo su cama los fines de semana a la noche.— dio a conocer un pequeño secreto que Noah le contó, Lola y Claire rieron por lo bajo ante el comentario y furioso sonrojo del joven. —Y sobre eso de la supuesta competencia, no lo puedo imaginar a Rex luciendo un equipo de gimnasia ceñido mostrando sus miserias.

Noah: Eso es verdad.

Lola: Ay, ¿no es emocionante? Y Annie se ve hermosa con esa maya lila.— halagó a la chica sonriendo con dulzura mientras empuñaba sus manos a la altura de su mentón como signo de emoción.

Claire: Le tomare una foto.— compartió buscando su cámara en el bolso.

**Gimnasio**

Presentador: ¡Con ustedes la participante numero 1!— habló al micrófono cuando el público aplaudió dando la bienvenida a la concursante.

**Gradas**

Rex: Me quiero ir a mi casa.— se quejó cerrando los ojos al tiempo que Laumy le pegó un leve codazo en brazo.

Laumy: Recién acaba de empezar, ¿qué te pasa?—regañándolo.

Rex: ¡Au! Tienes la mano pesada. ¿Qué me tienes amor apache?

Laumy: ¡Ja! Te falta mucho para llegar hasta ese nivel de amor.

_**Una Hora Después…**_

Presentador: Damas y Caballeros hemos llegado a la instancia final de la competencia. Nuestra última concursante, la participante numero 10 la señorita Annie D'vonne completara la faceta que nuestros jueces determinarán quien es la elegida por realizar la mejor composición coreográfica.

Annie sonrió saludando al público que la aplaudía.

Presentador: Buena suerte, muchacha.

**Gradas**

Rex: ¡Tú puedes, Annie!— gritó cuando todo el gimnasio se mantuvo en silencio.

Noah: Ay...— murmuró tapándose la cara.

Rex: ¡Aquí están tus amigos para apoyarte!¡Húmillalas nena!— vociferó mientras los demás estudiantes observaban lo ridículo que era actuando de esa forma, sin mencionar que Annie sintió un poco de vergüenza por él.

Laumy: Ya siéntate.— poniéndolo en su lugar de un jalón. —La vas a desconcentrar.

**Campo**

Annie comenzó a contornarse perfecta y elegantemente bajo la música de Only Girl (In The World) de Rihanna, sorprendiendo a jueces, amigos y ajenos.

**Gradas**

Rex, Noah, Lola, Claire y Laumy: Wow.—susurraron asombrados.

**Campo**

Annie siguió interpretando la canción en una coreografía fantasía junto con un balón color violeta brilloso que le servía como parte de juego al hacer también malabares con la misma; era capaz de lánzarla muy alto, contornearse nuevamente y agarrarla sin problemas al seguir haciendo su coreografía. El público la aplaudía de pie.

**Gradas**

Rex: Mm, me dieron ganas de bailar.— comento cuando quiso tomar la cadera de Laumy, aprovechó la oportunidad de que todo el alumnado estaba de pie. —¿A ti no, hermosa?

Laumy: Ay, quítate.— dando un paso atrás provocando la caída de Rex.

_**Minutos Después…**_

**Campo**

Presentador: Ha llegado la hora de saber quién será la dueña de este trofeo.— el joven de traje anunció mostrando un lindo trofeo en dorado con una placa en plateado.

**Gradas**

Rex: Ay... tengo que ir a liberar a Willy.— manifestó apretando las piernas en su asiento.

Claire: Rex, a Annie la van a nombrar como ganadora.— objetó con seguridad obligándolo a quedarse.

Rex: ¿Quieres ser la culpable de una inundación?

Claire: Ay que delicado.— reclamó un poco de compostura de en su vocabulario.

Laumy: No le pidas compostura, es tanto como pedirle peras al olmo.

Rex: Ahora vengo.— salió corriendo.

**Campo**

Presentador: Y la ganadora es...

_Redoble de tambores_

**Gradas**

Lola: En momentos como estos también me dan ganas de ir al baño.— manifestó cruzando los dedos.

**Campo**

Presentador: La concursante número 10, la señorita Annie D'evonne.

**Gradas**

Lola, Claire y Laumy: ¡Aaaah!— gritaron al levantarse de sus asientos y festejaron abrazándose felices.

**Campo**

Annie: ¿Yo?— dijo emocionada sin poder creerlo.

Presentador: Pasa al frente, Annie.

**Gradas**

Laumy: ¡Bien hecho Annie!— aplaudiendo.

Claire: Así se hace.

**Campo**

Presentador: Felicidades.— mostró alegría al entregarle el trofeo y unas hermosas flores.

Annie: Gracias.— su dulzura se expandió por toda su sonrisa al aceptar el premio y las flores.

**Gradas**

Rex: Llegue, ¿Me perdí de algo?— preguntó subiéndose el cierre de su pantalón sin disimulación.

Noah: ¡Annie ganó!— exclamó ante el bullicio del público.

Rex: ¿Hay que ir a saludarla?

Laumy: ¿Tú que crees?

**Campo**

Annie sonrió saludando al público y a sus amigos en la platea que se acercaban a saludarla.

Claire: Ay, te felicito amiga.— mostró felicidad abrazándola calurosamente.

Annie: Oh gracias Claire, y eso que no confiabas en mí.— le recordó cuando Claire río suavemente.

Laumy: Felicidades Annie.—abrazándola.

Rex: Vaya Annie demostraste ser menos torpe.— sonrió llevándose un codazo de Noah. —Uh, ¿olvide mencionar que el lila no te queda?— mencionó llevándose otro codazo de Noah. —No importa duele demasiado.— se quejó yéndose con su grupo de amigos.

**Gimnasio**

**Pasarela**

La bella castaña se asomó por la cortina del día anterior, salió y caminó hasta un atril donde descansa una corona.

Laumy: Y la ganadora es... Laumy Parker.— se presentó con gracia al posar la corona en su cabeza y caminar por la pasarela como una modelo. —Ay gracias. Los amo. Quiero agradecerle a mis padres por ayudarme a hacer este sueño realidad.— saludó a un público imaginario al sostener una rosa acostada en su brazo izquierdo.

Claire: Laumy, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Laumy: Oh, al menos déjame soñar.— replicó siendo un poco graciosa.

Claire: Laumy...— la regaño significativamente cuando la joven de cabellos castaños giró cansadamente. —Vámonos, tu mamá te está llamando desde hace una hora.

Laumy: Ya voy.— se resignó al caminar hasta ella dejando la rosa y la corona en su lugar para luego desaparecer por un vestíbulo.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza al sonreír y al estar cruzada de brazos, luego camino un paso y se detuvo al ver la rosa y la corona en el atril, avanzó y tomó las mismas.

Claire: Ay...— sonrió con satisfacción. —Se siente tan bien.— admitió sintiéndose fresca y glamorosa.

Laumy: Claire, ¿qué haces?— la sorprendió inesperadamente.

Claire: Oh, ¿pero cómo llegó esto hasta aquí?— preguntó con una sonrisa de nerviosismo al mismo tiempo que abandonaba la rosa y la corona en el atril para después salir corriendo por la cortina purpura lateral derecha.

Laumy sonrió al negar con la cabeza para luego seguirla.


	3. La Oportunidad de Rex

**¿Adivina Quién Es Normal?**

**Capítulo 2: La Oportunidad de Rex (Artista Invitada: Avril Lavigne)**

**Hogar Salazar**

**Comedor **

Rex estaba en la comodidad de su hogar sentado a la mesa interactuando en su laptop color plateado.

Violeta(mamá): Te ves muy concentrado hijo, ¿Qué haces?— la bella mujer preguntó curiosa.

Rex: Estoy contestando unas preguntas para ganar entradas de un Meet and Greet con Avril Lavigne.— informó entusiasmado.

Violeta(mamá): ¿Quién?— inquirió abriendo la canilla del fregadero.

Rex: Ay mamá como se nota que estas fuera de onda.— objetó con superioridad. —Avril Lavigne es la cantante más grandiosa de Estados Unidos y... Canadá.

Violeta(mamá): ¿Que esa cantante no es para chicas?— cuestionó un tanto extrañada entretenida al lavar la vajilla.

Rex: Según. Depende que tan bien nos caigan a nosotros los varones.

Violeta(mamá): ¿Y cuantas preguntas llevas contestadas?— volvió a preguntar poniendo un plato en el seca platos color azul.

Rex: Hasta ahora...—contando mentalmente. —Ninguna.— concluyó cuando su madre se dio media vuelta para mirarlo pensativa. —Es que estas cosas las sabe Laumy.— respondió rendido.

Violeta(mamá): ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda? Si es fan... podría darte una mano.— opinó espontanea volviendo a sus labores de ama de casa.

Rex: Ella no me ayuda en nada. El otro le pedí que me averiguara quien mato al Mar Muerto y me dijo "_estúpido_".

Violeta(mamá): Ay nene...— suspiró comprensiva.

Rex: Además, le demostrare que no necesito ayuda para contestar esto.

Violeta(mamá): ¿Le comentaste de ese concurso?

Rex: Claro y mi inteligencia superior podrá responder estos cuestionarios.

Violeta(mamá): No entiendo, nene. ¿Por qué insistes en contestar algo que no sabes?

Rex: Quiero tener la oportunidad de conocer a una celebridad aunque no sepa nada de ella.

Violeta(mamá): ¿Entonces?

Rex: Es para demostrarle que soy mucho más intelectual de lo que ella cree y que no soy sólo una cara bonita.

Violeta(mamá): ¿Podrás hacerlo solo?— preguntó dudando de su propio hijo.

Rex: Como que me llamo Ricardo Salazar.— reiteró con arrogancia.

**Secundaria Waker**

**Pasillo Interno**

Rex: Tú eres mi única salvación.

Laumy: Sabía que vendrías arrastrándote como el gusano que eres.— sonrió importante con la mirada graciosamente iracunda de Rex. —Claro, como sabes que soy la única que sabe sobre ella.— restregó mirándose las uñas barnizadas en rojo.

Rex: ¡Ay sí! ¿Te crees mucho por ser su fan? ¿A poco eres mejor fan que estudiante?

Laumy: Pues aunque lo dudes, babotas.— alardeó al caminar.

Rex: ¿O sea que no soy el único que desaprueba materias?— por un momento se ilusionó de haber encontrado a su "_alma gemela_."

Laumy: No lo dije para hacerte sentir bien. Soy mucho mejor estudiante que fan.

Rex: Buh, por un momento creí que había encontrado mi alma gemela. ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Ella es mi alma gemela y eso no impide que una Einstein como ella sea una sexy y estruendosa actividad.

**Salón de Clases**

Circe a pesar de ser una chica que no le importaba nada de su vida, quería tratar, aunque sea y de alguna manera, intentar de ser una buena alumna y no decepcionar a sus padres. Ya que lo odiaba. Bueno, ella odia todo a su alrededor. Estaba leyendo un resumen muy tranquila hasta que alguien interrumpió su lectura.

Chico: ¡Circe!

Circe: Tentáculos... es decir, Walter, ¿qué ocurre?

Walter: Circe...— gritó el muchacho sentándose apresuradamente a su lado. —Debes ayudarme.

Circe: Okey... ¿qué ocurre?— preguntó dejando sus apuntes de lado por unos momentos.

Walter: Mañana hay examen de Historia.— pronunció aterrado.

Circe: ¿Que hay con eso?

Walter: Hay que estudiar.

Circe: Walter, ¿qué te demonios te pasa? Estas actuando como un idiota, bueno... más que de costumbre.

Walter: Necesito que me ayudes a estudiar. No tengo idea de cómo salió eso del examen.

Circe: Walter, el profesor Kleiss lo mencionó la otra semana, ¿dónde rayos estabas cuando lo dijo?

Walter: Fui al baño, ¿no lo notaste?

Circe: No.

Walter: Nunca notas nada.— reclamó su falta de atención.

Circe: Tú sabes que nunca miro hacia los costados.

Walter: Bueno, ¿me vas a ayudar sí o no?

Circe: Con tal que después no me salgas con uno de tus reproches...— su resignación la hizo levantarse del asiento con un libro y resúmenes en hojas.

Walter: ¿Sabías que te ves muy linda cuando te enojas?

Circe: Ay ya camina.— mostró fastidio empujándolo hasta la salida.

**Cafetería**

Laumy se encontraba analizando cada pregunta del cuestionario en blanco que figuraba en la pantalla de la laptop de Rex.

Rex: Oye güerita, cuando quieras, pregúntame.— la apuró.

Laumy: ¿No entiendo que ganas con esto?

Rex: Sólo... ganó la posibilidad de tener enfrente a la celebridad más escuchada por los adolescentes.

Laumy: A costilla mía.

Rex: Los dedos de mi mano tienen fatiga crónica por eso no respondí.

Laumy: Sí, ¿tan así que la única alternativa que te quedo fui yo? No lo creo.

Rex: Bueno... también esta Circe.

Laumy: Ahí está. ¿Por qué no le pediste a ella?

Rex: Es que...— empezó a hablar poniendo cara sexy. —Contigo las cosas son mucho más divertidas.

Laumy: Yo no hago cosas divertidas y menos contigo, bobalicón.

Rex: ¿Que nada de lo que te digo te halaga?

Laumy: Esos no son halagos son sandeces.

Rex: O que diga... ¿nada te divierte?

Laumy: Como la estupidez de tirarle helado de fresa en la cabeza a Tuck sin sentido, ¿te parece gracioso?

Rex: Tal vez un poco. Los rebeldes como yo solemos divertirnos de esa forma.

Laumy: Vaya rebelde.— susurró irónica. —Bueno a ver, deja de parlotear y déjame contestar esto.

Rex: ¿Cuánto tardaras?

Laumy: Lo que tenga que tardar.

Rex: Okey.— dijo conforme al agarrar su bolso escolar. —Contesta bien y si gano el concurso... tendrás una grata sorpresa de mi parte. Te debo una, muñeca.

Laumy: Idiota.— susurró.

**Biblioteca**

Circe: A ver Walter... a ti te tocó estudiar de la página 10 hasta 15 y haces grupo con...— pausó leyendo una hoja con la información grupal. —Conmigo.— terminó de hablan con lentitud inexpresiva.

Walter: ¿Es grupal? Genial, entonces si me atasco en medio del examen me ayudas.

Circe: Me asegurare de que eso no pase.— se planteó sin inexpresión alguna. —Aquí tienes el resumen de lo que son las paginas a estudiar. Procura no saltarte nada.— advirtió sacando su parte de adentro de su bolso. —Me ahorras el trabajo de no pasar vergüenza.

Walter: ¿Tanta vergüenza te da ser mi amiga?— gritó cuando Circe ya había salido.

**Hogar Salazar**

**Comedor**

La Familia Salazar se encontraba cenando después de un largo día ocupados en sus actividades individuales.

Violeta(Mamá): ¿Cómo vas con el concurso, Rex?

Rex: Ah, muy bien madre.— contestó como si fuera de alta alcurnia. —Pronto seré el afortunado ganador de encontrarme con mi sueño en persona.

Rafael(Papá): ¿Y de que se trata, hijo?

Rex: De la persona más maravillosa y hermosa de todo el mundo.— dijo soñando despierto.

César: ¿Creí que la linda chica de tu secundaria era la persona más maravillosa y hermosa de todo el mundo?

Rex: Por supuesto, Laumy está en primer lugar, Orange en el segundo puesto, los Trenbenders en el tercero y Avril Lavigne... sólo es mi amor platónico hasta que Laumy acepte ser mi novia.

César: O sea que como a los 60 años dejará de serlo.

Rex: Al menos yo tengo a una nena en la mira. Tú ni eso.

César: Ella ni siquiera sabe que existes y te equivocas, tengo mucho más chicas atrás mío que tú, hermanito.— al parecer, César también era un rompe corazones.

Rex: Claro, te creeré cuando te vea con una nena de verdad. No de esas que viven en tu mente. Mientras tanto puedes seguir pretendiendo impresionarme con tus supuestas enamoradas.

**Secundaria Waker**

**Pasillo Interno**

Laumy: Ah, te estaba buscando desde hace minutos.— informó caminando hacia Rex.

Rex: Hola mi glaseado de caramelo.— saludó con coqueteo. —¿Al fin decidiste rendirte ante mis encantos que tanto me andabas buscando?— su curiosidad se hizo agobiante para la linda chica.

Laumy: Ja, necesitaría estar loca para caer ante ti.— se mostró dura al dejar colgada la laptop en su hombro para cruzarse de brazos. —Te tengo noticias sobre el concurso.— comunicó.

Rex: ¿Gane?— preguntó graciosamente ilusionado.

Laumy: Odio confirmarlo pero... sí.

Rex: ¡Yeah!— festejó echando su cadera hacia atrás y empuñar sus manos en señal de felicidad. —Aja, aja, oh sí, muy bien, eso es, aja, aja...— su alegría armónica la bailó graciosamente.

Laumy: Sí y todo gracias a mí y ya deja de hacer el ridículo. Toma, te devuelvo tu laptop.—espetó entregándole el aparato.

Rex: Quédatela, todo lo mío es tuyo.— su ideal hizo que Laumy le pegara la notebook en el pecho.

Laumy: ¿Ya te habían dicho lo fastidioso puedes llegar a ser?— inquirió cansada mientras Rex sonrió con picardía.

Rex: Sólo un poco.— admitió mientras ella volteó lentamente. —Oye, te olvidas de tu premio.— espetó cuando Laumy se detuvo en seco.

Laumy: ¿Qué premio?— inquirió volteando para verlo.

Rex: Que rápido te olvidas.— negó dos veces con la cabeza al cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa. —¿Recuerdas que si ganaba el concurso te daría una grata sorpresa?— le hizo refrescar la memoria pero ella se negaba, o más bien, no quería saber mentalmente porque sabría que significaría ese tal "_premio_."

Laumy: Si vas a empezar con tus tácticas de seducción baratas, no me interesa.— informó cruzada de brazos. Ella siempre estaba a la defensiva.

Rex: No, iba decirte Gracias pero ya que no te resistes a Rex Salazar entonces no me queda otra alternativa que darte un besito, ¿qué dices? Mm...— arrastró la M con comicidad.

Laumy: Prefiero ser besada por una suricata.— volteó un poco brusca y dio paso a caminar a su salón.

Rex: Ja, la traigo muerta.— sonrió motivado.

**Salón de Clases**

Profesor Kleiss: Sólo tienen sesenta segundos para completar el examen grupal. Y no quiero ver papeles o notas pasándose entre diferentes agrupaciones. De lo contrario quedaran desaprobados.

Alumnos: Sí profesor.

Profesor Kleiss: Comiencen.— ordenó al tomar su asiento al tiempo que los alumnos comenzaban el examen en grupo.

Circe: Ay.— hizo una especie de quejido susurrado.

Walter: ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó por lo bajo.

Circe: No me acuerdo la respuesta de la pregunta uno.— confesó haciendo repiquetear el lápiz en la mesa.

Walter: Yo tampoco.— admitió cuando a Circe se le prendió la alerta.

Circe: Walter, ¿no estudiaste nada?

Walter: Ah, ¿qué, había que estudiar?

Circe: Walter, ¿eres idiota? Claro que había que estudiar. ¿Por qué crees que te di el resumen?

Walter: Rayos, estamos fritos.

**Hogar Parker**

**Comedor**

Timbre

Laumy: ¿Quién?— preguntó en un gritó estando recostada en el cómodo sofá mirando la tele.

Timbre

Laumy: ¡Ya voy!— avisó bajándole el volumen a la televisión cuando se levantó del sofá.

Timbre

Laumy: ¡YA VOY! Aysh...— se quejó caminando hasta la puerta, abrió la misma mientras descubrió que se trataba de Rex el cual seguía tocando timbre una y otra vez. —¿Se te pegó el dedo?

Rex: No, sólo quería saber si te dabas cuenta de que ya estaba aquí.

Laumy: ¿Qué quieres Rex?

Rex: Hola preciosa. Vine hasta tu casa porque quiero pedirte algo.

Laumy: Si es otro concurso, no cuentes conmigo.— se negó de ante mano al recargarse en el marco de la puerta.

Rex: Mm... ¿Recuerdas el concurso?

Laumy: Ni.

Rex: ¿Eso es un sí o un no?

Laumy: Ya, ¡¿qué haces aquí?!

Rex: Necesito un acompañante para poder ir.

Laumy: ¿Disculpa?

Rex: Por favor acompáñame, no tengo a nadie.

Laumy: ¿Por qué no le pides a Noah? Él siempre está dispuesto a ser tu segundo o ¿es al revés?— la joven sabía cómo desesperar al moreno, Rex siempre era segundo de todos y eso lo rabiaba.

Rex: No, a Noah no le gusta esa clase cosas. Y además... yo siempre soy el segundo de Noah y esta vez no voy a ser una excepción.— admitió muy orgulloso.

Laumy: ¿En serio? Creí que era más metalero.— dijo en voz alta convencida de que así era la onda. —Y además como sé que no me estás...— su sexto sentido le decía que estaba mintiendo, pero Rex le enseñó una fotocopia del cuestionario.

Rex: Lee la parte de abajo, a la izquierda, la letra pequeña. Y yo soy el más metalero del grupo, dulzura.— comentó con sensualidad mientras Laumy leyó confirmando su duda.

Laumy: Mintiendo.— confirmó frunciendo la boca con odio. —Es verdad.— odiaba que él siempre le truncara sus hipótesis, en eso Rex elevó una ceja sonriendo dejándola sin alternativa. —O sea que tengo ir contigo en contra de mi voluntad.— no fue una pregunta más bien una afirmación cuando el joven asistió. —Lo siento estomago.— inspiró fingiendo reprimir nauseas.

Rex: Nos vemos en el Auditorio Nacional. Adiós hermosa.— se despidió cuando Laumy le cerró la puerta en la cara.

**Auditorio Nacional: Cartelera de Hoy: Avril Lavigne en Concierto.**

**Entrada**

Laumy estaba esperando a Rex vestida de roquerita, luciendo un hermoso conjunto de mini falda con chaqueta de cuero, remera roja y botas de taco alto en negro, un coqueto peinado atado hacia atrás dejando parte de su voluminoso cabello suelto con bucles acompañando el vestuario con un precioso maquillaje a tono.

Rex: Hermosa.— se apareció con un tono socarrón y como todo un roquero. —¿Eso es lo que escondes debajo del uniforme escolar?— preguntó con un sonrisa lasciva al avanzar a ella.

Laumy: ¿Trajiste los permisos?— preguntó un poco fastidiada cuando Rex sacó las entradas vip colgadas en su cuello.

Rex: ¿Entramos?— elevó una ceja al sonreír torcido volviendo a agobiar a Laumy.

Laumy: Fanfarrón.— susurró al seguirlo.

**Interior**

Rex: ¿Lista para disfrutar de un espectacular Meet & Greet con Avril Lavigne acompañada de tu güero amigo?— preguntó de buena gana cuando lanzó suaves puñetazos al aire.

Laumy: Sólo espero que no lo arruines.— se esperanzó. —Ay, ¿por qué me preocupo? Después de todo si llegas a romper algo es tu culpa.

Fan: Wow amiga, que buen look.— halagó una joven de 16 años que vestía una remera negra con una leyenda que decía _"The Best Damn Thing" _junto con una vincha atada en su frente.

Laumy: Am, disculpa pero... ¿me hablas a mí?

Fan: Sí, oye es espectacular ese vestuario. Debió llevarte mucho tiempo hacerlo.

Laumy: No, es ropa comprada y gracias por tu elogio.— mostró amabilidad.

Fan: Es fabuloso. Tienes sentido del buen vestir.

Rex: Ella siempre se viste bien. Tiene buen gusto para la moda.— la halagó cuando Laumy se sonrojó débilmente.

Fan: Aw, que dulce. Eres la chica más afortunada del mundo, que novio tan divino tienes.

Rex y Laumy: ¿Novio?— preguntaron al unísono con cara de _"¿Qué onda?" _al verse unos segundos para luego desviar la mirada con rapidez sonrojados furiosamente.

Fan: Ah, ¿que no son novios? Como vinieron juntos y te dijo eso tan bonito, pensé que lo eran...

Laumy: No es mi novio, es sólo un amigo.— contestó rápidamente.

Rex: Claro, ¿a poco creías que cada pareja de jóvenes que vienen juntos crees que son novios? Estas perdida, güerita.— le dijo al momento que la chica se apenó.

Laumy: Discúlpalo, es algo impulsivo, nunca piensa lo que dice y suele intimidar con facilidad.— río estrepitosamente.

Rex: ¿Que has dicho?

Laumy: Sólo cállate y deja de hacerme pasar vergüenza, ¿quieres?

Rex: Okey... quería romper un poco el hielo.

Laumy: Camina, vamos a ver a tu querida Avril Lavigne.

Rex: Oh, oh, voy a ver a Avril Lavigne en persona.— pronunció actuando como una feliz quinceañera a punto de ir a una fiesta. Sus expresiones eran iguales a las que hizo cuando vio el cartel de "_El Amor, De La Pasión, El Amor."_

Laumy: ¡Camina Rex!

Rex: Okey, ya voy, ya voy.— pronunció con inocencia siguiendo su camino.

**Secundaria Waker**

**Salón de Clases**

El Profesor Kleiss iba caminando por cada banco vigilando cualquier movimiento extraño por parte de los alumnos.

Circe: ¿Cómo es que Laumy y Rex, se salvaron de esto?— susurró un poco después de que el profesor se alejara bastante de ellos, tratando de responder correctamente una de las respuestas.

Walter: Fueron al Meet & Greet y concierto de Avril Lavigne.— mencionó por lo bajo dejándole todo el trabajo a su compañera de banco.

Circe: Cierto. En estos momentos me encantaría ahí.— deseó reprochándose. —¿Tú no piensas ayudarme en nada?— le reclamó al verlo mirar la hoja como un completo tonto.

Walter: Tú eres la lista.

Circe: Sí, pero no me acuerdo de nada yo tampoco.

Walter: Bienvenida a mi mundo, Circe.

Circe: Laumy como te extraño.— masculló continuando el examen.

**Auditorio Nacional**

Fans: ¡Avril! ¡Avril! ¡Avril! ¡Avril!— los eufóricos fans llamaban a la cantante y gritaban por presenciar a su idola arriba de ese pequeño escenario.

Rex: ¡Avril! ¡Avril!— el moreno muchacho gritaba animado por los demás fans mientras agitaba su chaqueta de cuero. Teniendo una Laumy apoyada en una grama de hierro observando lo patético que se veía Rex actuando y gritando como una fan desaforada, el muchacho se percató de la penetrante mirada de la chica hacia él. — ¿Qué onda?

Laumy: Eres patético, ¿lo sabías?

Rex: Oye, estas de mal humor desde la semana pasada, ¿no se quita ni estando enfrente del escenario en donde en menos de dos minutos va estar pisando Avril Lavigne? Al menos deberías estar feliz, tú también esperabas esto o ¿me lo vas a negar? Además de que te saque de encima ese estorboso examen.

Laumy: Sí, el que tendremos que rendir mañana.

Rex: Bueno si, pero ahora... sólo disfruta, ¿sí? Deja de pensar un poco en la escuela y vive este momento.— aconsejó cuando ella ladeó la cabeza pensativa. —Vamos.— la animó a unirse a la celebración que se vive pocas veces, la joven asomó una sonrisa suave.

Laumy: No todos los días tienes la oportunidad de ver a tu cantante favorito en primera fila.— mencionó sonriendo y dándole la razón.

Rex: Esa es la actitud.

Fan: ¡Oh, ya está Avril en el escenario!— gritó una fan al lado de Rex y los gritos de los demás seguidores se expandieron como pólvora.

**Secundaria Waker**

**Pasillo Interno**

La gótica joven estaba sentada en el suelo contra la pared de color beige junto con su compañero de banco grupal.

Circe: Buen trabajo Walter, de seguro reprobaremos.

Walter: Échame a mí la culpa.— se puso en papel de víctima cuando Circe estaba mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo. —Este es momento en el que dices: _"No Walter, no eres culpable de nada."_

Circe: Ah, ¿encima de todo te lavas las manos? Sabías perfectamente que tenías que estudiar, ¿por qué no lo hiciste sabiendo que yo también estaba en la cuerda floja?

Walter: Pues... se me olvido.— se disculpó usando excusa bastante usada.

Circe: Se te olvido.— rodó los ojos mientras posaba las manos en su cintura. —Es la excusa más estúpida que escuche en mi vida. ¿Cómo se te pudo haber olvidado todo?

Walter: ¡Ay, bueno, está bien lo admito! ¡No estudie a propósito!— explotó cuando después quedó apenado al respirar agitado y de manera repetitiva.

Circe: ¿Qué?— preguntó entrando en estado de shock.

Walter: Yo sabía que ibas mal en Historia y también sabía que era imposible levantar la nota de ambos aunque hiciéramos esa prueba grupal. Así que la única forma que encontré para poder salvar el semestre era dejarte todo el trabajo a ti y aprobar la materia gracias a ti, sin necesidad de recurrir a mi cerebro. Porque también sabía que tú no eres una de las más lista de nuestro grupo. Pero... por lo que veo creo que ambos estamos en problemas.— su explicación pareció ser peor que si no lo decía porque Circe estaba despertando poco a poco del estado de coma cuatro que entró al escucharlo.

Circe: O sea que... ¿debo agradecerte por ir a Marzo contigo? ¿Me hiciste contestar todas las preguntas mal a propósito sabiendo que tu ayuda no era una salvación y la mía tampoco u obviando que contestar bien tampoco nos íbamos a salvar?

Walter: ¿Estas enojada?— preguntó asustado cuando Circe reprimió toda la ira de su ser.

Circe: ¿Yo, enojada? No, no para nada. Es más... Oye Walter, ¿ese calzado te es cómodo?

Walter: No sé a qué viene la pregunta pero... sí, ¿por qué?

Circe: Ya sabrás la respuesta y... ¿te sabes de memoria el recorrido hasta enfermería?

Walter: Mas o menos, ¿y de nuevo pregunto por qué?

Circe: Empieza a correr. Porque después de que te atrape no creo a llegues vivo a Marzo.

Walter: Circe, otra vez tienes esa mirada.— mencionó asustado, pudo estar seguro de que de los ojos de Circe estuvieran en alta tensión; que las chispas saltaban desde los mismos.

Circe: Corre.— sugirió con una sonrisa y mirada que daban miedo. Walter comenzó a correr con terror.

Walter: ¡Circe por favor no me hagas nada!— suplicó en un grito sintiendo como en su estómago se establecía un factor miedo.

Circe: ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!— reclamó como una histérica siguiéndolo por toda la escuela, siendo vistos por muchos de los alumnos que pasaban por los sectores. —¡Espera a que te ponga las manos encima!

**Auditorio Nacional**

Rex: ¿Crees que haga subir a alguien?— preguntó con entusiasmo.

Laumy: ¿No lo sé? Ya casi termina el Meet & Greet. Si hace subir a alguien es suerte.

**Escenario**

Avril: Antes de que empiece el concierto quisiera que dos de ustedes suban conmigo a compartir los últimos minutos antes de mi presentación. ¿Hay algún voluntario?— preguntó la cantante mientras los fans levantaban sus manos para que ella los invitara, aunque Avril no decía ni que sí ni que no, desesperaba a los fans que se morían por compartir una canción con ella.

**Campo**

Rex: Laumy levanta la mano.— sugirió cuando alzó la mano de la chica. —Quizás podremos ser los elegidos.

Laumy: Rex...

**Escenario**

La rubia cantante se detuvo en los jovencitos de la primera fila.

Avril: Ustedes.— señaló la joven roquera cuando Rex y Laumy la miraron desenfocados. —Sí, ustedes. Vengan.— los invitó haciendo un ademan con la mano.

**Campo**

Rex: No puedo creerlo, debo estar soñando. Avril Lavigne nos eligió.

Laumy: ¿Y tenemos que subir?— preguntó aterrada.

Rex: Es una artista, no hay que hacer esperar a una importante personificación. Vamos Laumy.— la jaló del brazo llevándola casi a la arrastra hasta donde un hombre de seguridad les cedió paso para poder subir y llegar hasta ella.

**Escenario**

Avril: Vamos, no sean tímidos.— los animó usando su acento canadiense cuando la pareja de jóvenes se acercó a saludarla.

Rex: Oh por Dios es Avril Lavigne en persona.— mencionó con una boba sonrisa.

Laumy: ¿Quieres dejar de actuar como un idiota?— susurró.

Avril: ¿Cómo se llaman muchachos?— les preguntó cuándo les acercó un micrófono.

Laumy: Pues, yo soy Laumy.— contestó con nerviosismo y una sonrisa tímida.

Rex: Y yo me llamó Rex.— se presentó de manera tonta sin perder el encanto mientras Laumy cerró los ojos al darse un golpecito en la frente.

Avril: Bien, Laumy, Rex. Como esto es un Meet & Greet tienen la oportunidad de pedirme cualquier canción que quieran. La que deseen.

Laumy: ¿Tienes alguna en eso que llamas mente?— le preguntó al alto muchacho.

Rex: Oh sí.— mencionó con una sonrisa malvada al tomar el micrófono de pie. —¡Una con un buen ritmo, nenas!— levantó un puño con gran regocijo. —"_Let me hear you say hey hey hey._"— cantó una parte de esa canción.

**Gradas**

Fans: "_Hey hey hey_."— continuaron haciendo el coro de la canción.

**Escenario**

Lavigne estaba sorprendida por la chispa del muchacho, sonrió al ver la potencia de Rex mientras se calzaba la guitarra.

Avril: "_Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho_."— continuó con una sonrisa.

**Gradas**

Fans: "_Hey hey ho_."

**Escenario**

Avril: "_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door. Even though I told him yesterday and the day before_…"

Laumy: Rex no puedes adueñarte de esa forma...— lo regañó cuando lo jaló del brazo.

Rex: ¡A cantar!— exclamó sin escucharla y hacer de las suyas. —¡Uh!— soltó su típico alarido cuando salió corriendo junto a Avril.

Laumy: Ay...— suspiró rendida. —Bueno... sólo se vive una vez. ¡Uh!— gritó contagiada por la multitud.

Avril: "_That you're not not not gonna get any better. You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never..._"

_**Una hora después…**_

**Gradas**

La canción había terminado y con eso el deceso del Meet & Greet. Los Fans quedaron maravillados con el pequeño espectáculo y la aplaudieron como se lo merecía una verdadera Reina del Rock and Roll.

**Escenario**

Avril: ¡Gracias a todos por el amor que me transmiten cada vez que los veo! ¡¿No sé qué sería de mi sin su apoyo?! ¡Gracias de nuevo! ¡Nos vemos en el recital!— se despidió de la manera más sincera al bajar del escenario sin que cesen los gritos de los fans.

**Gradas**

Rex: Ya estuvo. Tengo mi autógrafo así que larguémonos de aquí, vámonos.

Laumy: Espera.— lo detuvo de un brazo cuando él la quedó mirando. —¿Hiciste que contestara todo ese cuestionario de 30 preguntas, que me produjera como una verdadera rocanrolera sólo para conseguir un autógrafo de parte de ella? ¿Y el concierto qué?— le preguntó en forma de presionarlo cuando el muchacho sonrió tenso y ella no le quedó otra que mirarlo con ganas de matarlo. —Salazar...

Rex: Oye, subimos al escenario y cantamos junto a ella.— dijo con gesto de conformidad y ella se lo quedó viendo con confusión. —Ja, ¿qué curioso no? Yo gané un autógrafo de la celebridad teen y tú... bueno, ganaste ser la acompañante soñada del muchacho más guapo y sexy de toda la secundaria Waker.

Laumy: Ay, te voy a matar.— reaccionó tan mal que asustó al joven.

Rex: ¡Espera, espera, muñeca! Avril nos dio la oportunidad de ver su concierto. ¿Eso es bueno, no?— dijo en forma de calmar su mal carácter, pero ¿sería cierto?

Laumy: ¿Cuándo dijo eso?— preguntó desconfiando de su relato.

Rex: Pues, fue cuando estabas muy ocupada pensando en hacer lo correcto.

Laumy: ¿Avril Lavigne nos invitó a ver su recital?

Rex: Así parece. Le caímos bien.

Laumy: Que locura, Rex. Lo estas inventando para que me quede más de lo debido.

Rex: ¿Por qué no quieres creerme?

Laumy: Dame una prueba.— exigió y Rex le mostró unos pases que comprobaban su historia. —Era cierto.

Rex: Cero y van dos.— dijo a modo de acertar con sus cometidos, Laumy lo miraba pensativa. ¿A caso ese joven era de este plantea? A veces parecía que no. La curiosa mirada de la chica lo intimido un poco y continuó con su hablar. —Sí, bueno al menos... tengo su autógrafo, una foto con ella y... veré un concierto, después de varios años sin poder asistir a uno.— comentó sin demostrar alguna expresión de inmadurez. —Ni en mis sueños más locos creía que esto pasaría.

Laumy: ¿Y no es lo que querías?— preguntó mirándolo.

Rex: Claro.— afirmó cuando la chica le sonrió.— Am... ¿sabes? Siempre he soñado con obtener un autógrafo y una foto de parte de Avril Lavigne y... hoy se cumplió mi deseo.

Laumy: Todos los deseos se cumplen si los pides con el corazón.— le dio un consejo mientras le sonrió con suavidad y ella le devolvió el gesto con finura y ternura. Está bien que a veces Rex la saca de quicio pero eso no quita que lo quiera tal como es: un tonto sin remedio. Laumy no era siempre una roca.

Rex: Oye, aún faltan unos minutos para que dé comienzo y... eh... bueno, me preguntaba si... ¿te gustaría quedarte conmigo a ver el recital?— pidió mostrando un poco de dulzura rascando su nuca con nerviosismo.

Laumy: ¿En serio?

Rex: Claro, sería chido si te quedaras y... me haría feliz si... aceptas.

Laumy: Si, ¿por qué no? Yo también ansiaba con poder presenciar un recital de ella.— admitió y él sonrió.

Rex: Bueno mientras esperamos, ¿qué tal si vamos a tomar un helado hasta que se haga la hora de entrar?

Laumy: Me parece bien.— aceptó tomando la delantera.

Rex: Órale, ¿ya te había dicho que tienes una buena retaguardia?— le mencionó detallando la linda cola de joven.

Laumy: ¡Ibas bien, no empieces Rex!— lo regañó estando unos pasos al frente.

**Secundaria Waker**

**Patio de Comidas**

Grillo: ¿Y qué tal el recital de ayer?— la joven de cabellos magenta les preguntó por igual revolviendo su café.

Rex: No estuvo tan bueno.— fingió con naturalidad.

Grillo: Sé sincero.

Rex: ¡Fue lo mejor que hayamos visto!— comentó dejando salir toda la emoción.

Laumy: Es cierto. Estuvo de lujo.— compartió con una sonrisa dulce.

Rex: Y para que mueras de envidia...— mencionó al sacar el autógrafo y la foto de su carpeta. —Mira y llora, Grillito.

Grillo: Aw se ven tan lindos.— pronunció teniendo la foto en sus manos.

Laumy: ¿Por qué traes eso a la escuela?

Rex: Es que me da suerte.

Tuck: Oye, ¿quién es la castaña que está a tu lado, Rex?— la curiosidad hizo que su libido suba hasta su cerebro al ver la despampanante chica a su lado.

Laumy: Soy yo, Tuck.— informó viendo su reacción.

Tuck: Oh, eres tú. Perdón no te reconocí con ese vestuario. Estabas muy linda.

Laumy: Gracias.— se sonrojó apenas mostrando una sonrisa y eso Rex lo notó.

Rex: Hey, hey, ¿Qué onda entre ustedes?— inquirió celoso.

Tuck: Nada, ¿qué no puedo halagar a mi amiga?

Laumy: Ya basta, ¿sí?— le rogó compostura al joven moreno.

Grillo: Debió haber sido genial estar cara a cara con tu idola.— su naturalidad la hizo devolverle la linda foto.

Rex: Sí... fue un día maravilloso y todo gracias a mi ingenio.

Laumy: Sí, sobre todo por tu ingenio. De no ser por mi...

Rex: Ya estuvo. Ya paso, ¿sí?

Laumy: Y...— habló esperando un poco más de él.

Rex: Gracias.— lo dijo entre dientes, casi por obligación y no por una cuestión de naturalidad.

Y justo en ese momento Walter pasó por ese lugar cubierto de vendas.

Tuck: Pero ¿Que te paso?

Walter: Cállate, agradece que todavía puedo mover la boca para contestarte.— mencionó un poco exaltado y molesto mientras caminaba como un pingüino.

Rex: Eso sólo puede significar una cosa. Furia más temperamento de rinoceronte con hernia igual a una Circe de mal genio. Vaya las nenas son una pesadilla cuando te llegas a dar cuenta.— se pasó de la raya y en eso Laumy le dio un golpe en la cabeza poniéndolo en su lugar. —¡Auch! ¿Y ahora que dije?— se rascó la nuca para pasar la picazón del correctivo.

Laumy: Para que aprendas.

Grillo: Creo que estos dos van a terminar juntos. ¿Tú qué opinas, Tuck?— con una suave sonrisa le pidió su opinión al joven de vivaces ojos celestes.

Tuck: Ya dijiste.— se recargó en su asiento y cruzó sus brazos al sonreír.


End file.
